Unused Content
This article is for the content of Five Nights at Treasure Island that was changed or did not make it to the final release. The content on this page may or may not make it to either of 1337Wolfb0i or AwesomeDude3434's revival of the game. Game Mechanics/Layout Camera Layout According to the picture posted on AnArt's DeviantArt wall, the camera layout was different, with the 7th replacing the final CAM 6's placement and the first being inside the office. * Alongside this, the camera layout was supposed to be very different: ** CAM 1 was supposed to be the Employee Area. ** CAM 2 was supposed to be the Mascot Only Room. ** CAM 3 was supposed to be the Meat Freezer. ** CAM 4 was supposed to be the Character Prep 1. ** CAM 5 was supposed to be the Character Prep 2. ** CAM 6 was supposed to be the Bathroom. ** CAM 7 was supposed to be the Employee Lounge. Power usage According to the picture mentioned above, there was also supposed to be a power usage meter, similar to'' Five Nights at Freddy's''. AM Clock In the same picture, the clock depicts "2 PM" instead of "2 AM". This would mean that the game could've taken place during the day rather than the night. However, this may have been a typo. Oswald's Jumpscare In TBmHC, Oswald's early jumpscare animation can be seen. It shows him attacking further away from the screen, and his mouth and chest seem to distort in their shape a little. He also didn't have his new jumpscare scream. Original Demo Main Menu Jumpscare In the original Five Nights at Treasure Island main menu, if the player stayed idle for too long, the Photo-Negative Mickey in the background would face the camera and say "Hey... Wanna see my head come off?". PN Mickey's death animation would then play and start the player on Night 1. This was removed in Remastered 1.0, and was temporarily replaced by the ENDgame option. It was re-instated in the Remastered 2.0 demo. Original Phone Call In the original demo, the player can hear an old version of the Night 1 phone call. In this call, Greg is considerably more stern and sounds more professional. He also seems to be less "friendly" than in the remastered version of the game. Greg's scrapped phonecalls In the games files, you can find unused night 1 calls, one is the night 1 phone calls from the original demo unedited, in this phone call, Greg says "I mean as if I looked stupid, right? Heh." And then there is an edited version of the previous, but Greg doesn't have the chuckle, its unknown as why the line went unused. Also there is another one with a different voice actor. Characters Hour Glass According to game creator Matthew Phoenix Rodriguez, there was originally to be a little crawling humanoid character that was colored green. It is unknown what it did in-game, but it is known that it had no importance to the game's main story. Later on, Matthew released an image depicting the figure, and confirming its name to originally be Hour Glass. Hour Glass will be Re-Added in the Revival. Dohna Matthew, the game's creator, tried to remake Jake into a girl (named "Dohna") for the remastered version of Five Nights at Treasure Island. By then, however, the call was already recorded having mentioned the main character's name as Jake. An early model for the "Dohna" character was made, and was meant to be seen in a mirror in Pirate Caverns, but went unused due to the decision to keep the Jake character. Willy & Impure Mouse Willy and Impure Mouse were intended to be the replacements for Photo-Negative Mickey and Photo-Negative Minnie in Remastered 3.0 and onward (Although Willy may have been a placeholder).Category:Mechanics Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island Revival